Renkinjutsu no Kitsune
by Potterformers
Summary: Summary in Profile.
1. Origin of the Renkinjutsu no Kitsune

**Renkinjutsu** **no Kitsune**

**By Potterformers:**

**_Prologue-Origin of the Renkinjutsu_** **_no Kitsune_**

In a tunnel system below the sewers of the shinobi village of Konohagakure, a boy 3 sizes, to small for his age had been tumbling since he had been thrown in to them by the mob of people from his own village, which was after the latest beating he gained by: their hand, however what they did not realize is that the hole they'd dumped him down was not to an early grave, but a laboratory fill with lost information and skills, that had not seen the light of day in more than 5 millennia, this power was know as: Renkinjutsu – Alchemy, and another thing they never expected was for the boy to find this and learn the craft, which into gained him the power to: create weapons for the iron in a persons blood, power to use a skill called Busou Renkin; an ability that allows for the will to summon a weapon made of the wielders will to fight and final tap into the powers of the hero; Kamen Rider OOO, which was also called: Greedification.

With the 6 year old boy, as he tumbles head over heels, unconcious from a particularly bad beating and then he stops at the bottom of the tunnel, where he is then encased in a ruby red cocoon of chakra, which formed itself into a small fox like shape with 9 pretensile tail wagging back and forth, while the boy with now blood drenched blonde hair and three on each cheek, whom bath in the glowing light of the chakra, as it heals and revitalizes him, by spreading itself over his tattered white shirt, ripped part of baggy shorts and now broken sandals. This boys name is: Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto, however not many people would know that and if they had, well they'd deny the whole thing and silence those whom say differently.

After waking up from when he passing, Naruto screamed again and his hands flew to his face, as a protective measure. But the pain didn't come, so cautiously Naruto then opened his eyes and found he was not in the hospital or in the Hokage tower medical ward, but a lab and that sparked his curiosity, as well as his desire to learn new things without the hindrance of the teachers sabotage and so with no hesitation, Naruto shakingly got to his feet and moved to a bookshelf, which was brimmed with books marked: [_Renkinjutsu Vol. 1_] on the top self and ended with: [_Renkinjutsu Vol. 100_] reaching for the book marked: [_Vol. 1_] Naruto then found one of the last comfortable chairs to seat, before cracking open the dust ridden book and began to read. After an indefinite and undiscovered amount of time, Naruto finished his slow read threw of volume one in the series and thought he had better head home, for bed and see if his Ojii-san had come to see him, so after Naruto marked the book he read as complete, he returned it to the shelf and left the lab.

Tired from the climb to the surface, Naruto then found out that he'd been in the lab for around 10 hours, because it was now night time and when he was beaten it had been late morning. So after pausing slightly to mark his entry point and catch his breath, Naruto then took off at high speed to his apartment building, a building of with he owned fully as the previous tenants and owner were removed for unfair conduct toward him, then after Naruto had arrived and entered his house, a house as he calls it, so because of the fact he had renovated it into a four storey house, with the bottom floor governing: the main kitchen and dining area, while the second floor held guest bedrooms (not that they were used though), then was the master bedroom on the third floor and the forth floor was Narutos study and training dojo, but Naruto never cared for the first 2 floors and entered his third floor from his balcony door, where he then simply stripped out of his clothes and flopped into bed, wearing his underwear.

The next morning, Naruto awoke to the sound of chainsaws buzzing off in the distances, before the buzzing sound speed lessoned and a new sound of wood splintering, creaking and finally there was an almighty shout of, "Timber," which resulted in a loud crash. Later after Naruto was fully awake, found himself trudging down to his main kitchen, where he fixed himself a large bowl of a meat stew he made the lunch time before, which was made from: dear and rabbits he had hunted from around the area in the forested, and while he ate in silence, Naruto reflected on what he had read in the lab and began to mentally go over the practical exercises in his head, many time, before he believed he was ready to make a real life start.

After breakfast, Naruto then returned to his room and preformed his daily requirements of: showering and changing, before head back out of the balcony door and headed for the manhole cover he had marked as his entrance point. Now with Naruto as he finds his access point and down into the sewer system, before he followed the only way that led further down to the lab and climbed down the ladder, before fixing himself up in the laboratory, infront of a cauldron ready to start the basics of Renkinjutsu: Pōshonmeikingu, which is the art of Potion making, the first potion his to make was: the invigoration potion, an elixir that re-energizers the body after suffering from energy exhaustion, so with the page of the book: [_Renkinjutsu Vol. 1_] opened on the chapter displaying the ingredients and method, as well as a somehow over stock and fresh supply room, Naruto got to work. 2 hours later and Naruto had finished his first potion and began to bottle the results for later use, before moving to the next elixir known as: the Pepper-Up Potion, which was a potion to cure for the condition of: Hypothermia, or rather just warm a person up, from when their body temperature is below a certain amount of degrees Celsius, though it was funny as this potion was easier to make and Naruto finished it in 1 hour, before he bottled that one and packed up ready to go home.

Time skip to later that night:

In the middle of the night, as Naruto headed back into his house for: food and bed, a small navy haired shadow, follows him and makes sure he gets home safely.


	2. A year of work plays off

_**Chapter 1-A year of work plays off**_

Now sitting in his seat at the ninja academy, a year after he began to teach himself Renkinjutsu, the rest of the students from the years before him (these years are of the normal school studies [you know reading, writing and learning history]) piled into the class and most of them looked promising like: the next generations Ino-Shika-Cho trio, or the fanged Inuzuka Kiba of the Inuzuka clan and heir of said clan, and the ever stoic Aburame Shino, as wells as the popular Uchiha Sasuke, whom - well has a lot of fangirls worthshipping him, while the other looked as though they were just forced to enter the ninja portion of learning just so their families could elevate their status of their clan to shinobi, as they are of the civilian clans (though not that they thought: that Konohagakure was a Ninja village), like the heiress of the Haruno Clan, the florescent pink haired girl named: Haruno Sakura, daughter of the merchant/council member family: Haruno Mebuki.

2 hours after all the students were seated, while they were catching up with old friends, the sensei of the class: Umino Iruka, entered the class of shinobi/kuniochi to be and called the class to attention, but he was not heard by any of them – save three: Naruto, Sasuke and the Hyuga girl; Hyuga Hinata, Iruka however didn't notice the three and simply went threw hand seals, where he then finished, causing his head to enlarge to the size of a good sized boulder and then roared, "**SHUT UP YOU BRATS AND PAY ATTENTION,**" before canceling the jutsu, as then spoke in a clear normal voice, "Welcome class to first day of Ninja Academy, the school which will teach you the finer points of being a member of Konoha's elite army corps," while he shuffles his paperwork, before bringing out the list of attendance and stated, "First I'd like to take the roll of attendances, so say 'here' when I call your name," and then he started to call the names.

Meanwhile up the back, Naruto whom was waiting for his name to be called, wearing: baggy forest green cargo pants (with its many pockets filled to brim with potions and other alchemy related products), tight black muscle shirt, under a now faded black lab coat he found and repaired. So after Uchiha Sasuke had said, "Here," Iruka then said, "Uzumaki Naruto," and got the immediate reply of, "Right here, dattebayo," which got a mass of laughter, before Iruka finished with: Yamanaka Ino. After the roll call, Iruka then address the class asking, "Now is there anyone whom has a skills or technique they'd like to show us before we get to the: nit and grit?" causing the hands of: Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuga Hinata and surprisingly Uzumaki Naruto, getting over his surprise, Iruka then brought the students outside to the targeting range and then said, "Alright Sasuke, Hinata, Naruto I want you 3 to demonstrate you skills on that practice dummy, while I will rate your jutsu out of 10 and then move from there, Okay!" before the 3 nodded and with Sasuke going first with himself flying threw handseals, soon after landing on the Tora seal: Sasuke called, "_Katon: Gōkakyū Endan no Jutsu_," as he then exhales a large ball of fire, towards the target and incinerated it, with the chakra requirement needed to be a lot, Sasuke then collapsed to ground panting as he received a: 9 out of 10, before Hinata then took up the plate and delivered a Hakke: JuuRoku Sho (8 Trigrams: 16 palms, if it is spelled differently please review and tell me), which scored her a: 8 out of 10, after Hinata came Naruto whom then went a series of fake handseals, before thrusting his hands (he had cut while preparing) forward and commanded, "_Renkinjutsu: Tetsu no chi shuriken_," then as he makes a throwing motion, which in turn shoot the blood at the dummy and as blood passed threw the air, it changed into the shapes of shuriken, which then harden to a metallic form via blood red lightning that arced over the shapes and then struck the target – no pierce the target, before shooting straight threw the opposite side, where the blades then sunk deeply into the stone of a boulder, on the otherside of the courtyard.

As Naruto took advantage of the stupefied looks on his fellow, gulping down a healing potion to replenish his lowered blood iron content and then shock his Sensei back the world. After being shaken out of his stunned form, Iruka awards Naruto with 10 points and told the class to return to the classroom, where Iruka then set the student on reading the chapter on the theory of chakra, ignoring the groaning that came after it. Back in the seat of Naruto, as he eagerly opens his book and begins to read chapter 1, while the rest of the class just tried to pretend as if they were, before Iruka called them on and then they began to read in earnest.

Now after what seems as if it was 24 hours, Iruka dismissed the class and headed for a staff meet. So after Naruto left the academy ground, he made his way back to his apartment where he had decided to move his lab, once he made it home Naruto then headed for the Lab he set up on the fourth floor and then he reached for book entitled: [_Renkinjutsu: Vol. 30_] opened the book to the page he left off at, as he reads the instructions on how to create the Philosopher stone and the Kakugane, as the instruction the Philosopher stone state: with the ability to change any metal to pure gold and produce the elixir of life, the Philosopher Stone is a highly powerful and dangerous object when handled in correctly and while the Kakugane had being pegged as the first steps, it didn't give the holder immortality, but rather a heightened state as healing, as well as a weapon crafted from the users will to fight. After 5 hours of reading, Naruto then flipped back to the start of the book and reread the book, to ensure he had gotten all the right key points noted, Naruto finishing rereading it again after 2 hours, Naruto then decides it was time for tea and went into the kitchen to prepare for dinner. After dining on grilled pork chop, with streamed vegetables and semi fresh milk, Naruto headed for the showers and then to his bed, for sleep.

Then early the next morning found Naruto back in his lab, as he starts the long process of creating a Kakugane, but before he could truly finish it, the need to be at the Academy became of greater importance, though all that was to complete the creation: a drop of blood, which Naruto supplied himself and with that method complete, he left for school and the training to become a ninja.


	3. The progress of Renkinjutsu, graduating

_**Chapter 2-The progress of Renkinjutsu, graduating class**_

"_Busou Renkin_," commanded a blonde figure in a black lab coat, as a hexagonal disc opened up and exploded into a sphere of elemental kanji symbols, which then surrounded the blonde figure and it was not just any type of elemental kanji, but the kanji for elemental Kekkei Genkai's, you know like the usual: Wood, Ice, Lava and Storm, but it had included elements that no one had seen before, due to rarity or extinction, elements which includes: Crystal, Metal, Yin, Yang, Yin-Yang, Plasma, Magic and Aura/KI, before an elemental kanji then flew into him and that caused changes: his hair darkened, his sapphire eyes gained a gunmetal rings in the iris' and most importantly; his mind was filled with information on how to use that element, and once the changes were complete, the figure known as Naruto, then informed no one, "_Kekkei Genkai no Busou Renkin: __Kōton_."

Now several hours later, we find Naruto speeding threw handsigns, at the speed of a high ranked genin, while gathering the chakra required and then stopping on the Inu handsign, where he then commands, "_Kōton_," before slamming his hands to the ground, making a grabbing gesture and the while pulling upwards, he said. "_Kōryu Heki no Jutsu_," which then forced a plate of solid steel to rise from the ground, which was then there was the sound of, "**Clang**," as projectiles bounced off the wall. After successfully blocking his Steel clones attack, Naruto then ran threw several new handsigns and stopping this time on: Tora, which he then said, "_Kōton: Kōryu Endan no Jutsu,_" this jutsu molds a dragon out of metal and once the metal dragon was fully formed, it then charged for a whole group of steel clones, shattering their metal constructs and reducing them to scrap iron. Then as the battle ends, Naruto disperses the surviving clones and headed for the academy, with his Busou Renkin active, knowing it would help him with passing his clone jutsu, which to pass he'll be using: Doton: Tsuchi Bunshin no Jutsu.

After arriving at the academy, Naruto sat next to his best friend Hinata, whom was already sitting beside their other friend Yamanaka Ino, and waited for the rest of the class to arrive, where they then started to talk amongst themselves. Several minutes later sort the arrival of: Umino Iruka, whom once he came into the class, found Naruto and his friends talking, before he smirked, '_Looks like they've released their masks,_' he thought knowingly of said masks: Naruto's Dobe attitude and fake crush, Ino's fangirlism and obsession with the last Uchiha, and Hinata's reversed and shy personality, back with the group of friends as Naruto says, "I hope we get teamed up together," getting agreeing nods of the two girls, before stating, "I recon once we graduate, we should were our true ninja gear to team assignments and have some fun seeing the others reactions," with the last part Naruto laughed at the mental image he got in his head.

Back with Iruka, as he hears Naruto and begins to chuckle himself, '_He is proberly thinking of the shocks they'll receive once they start wearing their true ninja gear,_' he thinks. Hours after the arrival of the trio of friends and Iruka, showed the arrival of the assistant teacher: Onitora Mizuki, a man and chuunin whom was put on probation for been a suspect in a teammates murder and was now to serve his time as a teacher to pay his bills, once Mizuki had entered, he immediately noticed: Naruto and his friends (N.A. girlfriends in my opinion), which he then glared at him, before he smirked and thought, '_Perfect, now all I need to do is ensure he fails and make him steal the Forbidden scrolls, before killing him and have my probation lifted by the council,_' with an unmissable glint of evil in his eyes. The next groups of people to arrive were the remaining clan heirs, along with the last Uchiha (who is not a clan heir until Itachi kicks the bucket), as the Uchiha then looked around fearfully, before stopping as he notice the coast was clear and sat at the very back of the class, where he waited for the class to start.

(A.N. I am having Sasuke sit up the back of the class, where the fangirls do not like to sit, as the desks are only single seaters [at the back] and therefore unable to let anyone sit next to them.)

After another 20 minutes, herald the arrival of the civilian hopefuls, which many consist of: fangirls of the Last loyal Uchiha and those whom have parents, that are greedy and sort more power, though however most like: Haruno Sakura, have parents whom believe they deserve more power and are a fangirl at the same time. Then half an hour after the arrival of Naruto and his girlfriends, Iruka then called for the classes attention, by skipping politeness and move directly to his big head jutsu screaming, "**Shut up and pay attention**," and then toning himself down to explain the test parameters and penalties for cheating, before directed Mizuki to hand out the theory portion of the test and then gave the go ahead.

Time skip the written test: (A.N. hey written tests are boring)

As we now join the action in the academy training field, where see that Naruto has now been chosen to spar with Mizuki, a spar which turned nasty the moment Iruka had called, "Start," and at that word, Mizuki threw the stage at full Chuunin speeds and took the first swipe, which was a simple back handed slap, which he thinks, '_This is to easy,_' but before the blow connected, Naruto ducked under the move and went for a sweeping heel kick, that was avoided by Mizuki stepping backwards and as Mizuki got angry, tried to go for a grapple and throw him away, only for Naruto to do a kind uppercut with his foot, which had then impacted with Mizuki's chin, which was then followed up by Naruto performing a forward summersault, that was combined with an axe kick, but that was then block Mizuki whom crossed his arms above his head, making an 'X' and then Mizuki pushed off the offending leg, and then attempted a hit to the tail bone, only for Naruto to continue his spin and block the blow with his shins, where Naruto then delivered a kick to the chest and pushed himself off Mizuki and landed 9 feet away, but then before any other movement could be made, the bell signaling the end of the match and allowed for the next student to fight.

Time skip to the final portion

Once the taijutsu matches were finish and the throwing weapons test, was completed with ease, it now time for the Ninjutsu portion of the test and as each of the students entered the testing room, returning with or without a Hitai-ate, before arriving at Hyuga Hinata, whom entered the room and walked to Iruka and Mizuki, where the first of the latter requested, "Alright Hinata-chan, first we'd like to see your Henge no Jutsu," getting a nod from the girl and Iruka continued his request with, "Alright please Henge into the first person you can think of!" that prompted Hinata to run threw her handseals flawlessly and then she called out, "_Henge_," causing a small puff of smoke and Hinata became a perfect double of Naruto, right down to the charcoal black lab coat, before she dispelled and return to normal, then the sensei requested, "This time use the Kawarimi no Jutsu now," which resulted in a log of wood been dropped to the floor and Hinata to appear two feet away and then to finish she performed a perfect Bunshin and demonstrated her Rotation technique called: Hakkeshō Kaiten, before she joined her friends with her Hitai-ate displayed a pendant. Moving on to Naruto after several civilians failed in their attempts to pass, as he then moves from his spot in between his girlfriends, to enter the testing room, needless to say Naruto returned from the room with his Hitai-ate adorned to his forehead and slightly angry, and he was angry as Mizuki tried to fail him for performing an earth style clone over the standard bunshin, though Iruka had overruled him and passed him, while also complimenting resourcefulness in finding a substitute technique, before convey both of the sensei's shock as Naruto then used: Katon; Hiken no Jutsu, as a bonus jutsu.

Later that night, the Hyuga (bar the clans, elders) and the Yamanaka clans celebrated with Naruto, their graduation and effectively celebrated threw the night, knowing full well that the team assignments were 3 days away and at their Fathers wishes: Ino and Hinata will be placed on the same team as; Naruto. Even later that night, an alarm had sounded threw the village and caused on and off duty Ninja to report to the Hokage's office. Everyone whom was still awake, arrived in the office – including Naruto, Ino and Hinata, which surprised the Hokage greatly, before he quickly schooled his features and informed them, "Someone has stolen the forbidden scroll of seals and has disappeared, your orders are to find them and return to scroll," but anyone could go anywhere, Naruto spoke up, "Hokage-sama would happen to have a piece of the guys clothing?" that is where the Hokage nods, before Naruto continues with, "Good, now stand back _Kuchiyose no Jutsu_," as flipped threw handsign, while holding a blood-red-gold-rimmed coin, before slamming it to the ground and then out of the webbing of kanji, smoke erupted, before blowing away to reveal a twin tailed fox, that which new immediately why it was here and then gave his Summoner a look before he bolted out of the window, with Naruto and Ino in pursuit and that left Hinata behind, whom then said, "Explanations later, run now," before following her friends, with the other Shinobi and Kuniochi in pursuit.

Ahead of the approaching ninja, a masked figure with a rather large scroll on his back then stopped to take a breath and ripped his masked to reveal the silver haired visage of Mizuki, whom of which allowed himself a chuckle, before been cut off by many shuriken and kunai, from Hinata and Naruto, with Mizuki then dodges both of the flying weapons a bite from the 2 tailed fox, before the fox assumed a humanoid form and lashed out in a punch, that was blocked by a Fuma shuriken, Mizuki was able to draw and then used it to bat away the fox-boy, with the fox then hit his summoner, where it then dispelled itself. After the fox summon dispelled, Naruto and Hinata were joined with the rest of the shinobi/kuniochi forces, where Mizuki decided to attempt a tactical retreat, seeing as the numbers were not in his favor, but that was cut off at the knees and he was blocked off from all route of escape, so he then therefore made the decision: if he was going down, then he was taking the demon fox with and lashed out with his weapon, throwing at his target and that made an opening, which allowed for the Anbu to subdue him and as for the weapon, well it bounced off of a plate of steel, Naruto summoned seallessly.

**Author Challengers:**

**I Potterformers, challengers my readers to write a crossover story based on: Harry Potter and Busou Renkin.**

**Included content:**

**Harry must gain a Kakugane.**

**Harry's Busou Renkin must be based on godlike magic.**

**The relationship must be a: Harry/Ginny or a Harry/Harem with focuses on Ginny and Hermione.**

**Harry must be shown to laugh the Alchemist army for their inability to create a Philosopher Stone.**

**The timeline should be from: 5****th**** year onward for Harry Potter and after both Victor and Kazuki are cure of the black Kakuganes.**


	4. You don't choose your teams, they'll cho

_**Chapter 3-You don't choose your teams, they'll choose you**_

The next day after graduation of the new shinobi and kuniochi hopefuls, was a Saturday and for some people, it meant: that they could sleep in, but for those whom were not asleep like: Naruto, Ino and Hinata, it meant that they could now go out and have an extra day of celebrate i.e. Naruto asked if Hinata and Ino would like to go on a date, for lunch. However, as the lunch date got started in a Grill and Steakhouse that was new, Naruto and his girls ANBU Agent Neko interrupted, requesting, "Genins Uzumaki, Hyuga and Yamanaka, the Hokage requests your presence to discuss what happen last night," before disappearing leaving Naruto and his Girls to sigh, and then call for a delay on their orders, as the Hokage had summoned them and Naruto then after gripping waist of the girls, Shunshined in a shower of cell medals.

In the Hokages office, in a rain of medals: Naruto, Ino and Hinata had appeared, were shown that they were now in the presence of not only the Hokage, but the elders of the village, though Naruto simply sees them as a thorns in his side. After everyone is seated, Sarutobi opens his mouth to start, but Naruto interrupts first, "Jiji-san we know of the true fate of the Kyubi, so that is not needed here," giving the hokage the shock of his life, before Ino decided to give him a heart attack with, "And we already figured out who Naruto's father was," but it was quick timing by a few of Hinata's Jyuken that keeps Sarutobi from fainting. After the hypes of Sarutobi learning of how Naruto just learnt 2 of Konohagakure's secrets, the hokages advisors looked over them and the mummified one said, "Who? Who is Naruto's father?" though he hadn't need to ask, see as he already suspected and kept it secret his own purposes, but the 2 were interrupted by: Koharu, as he (She) turns sharply and says, "That demon has no parents, he is a demon and nothing more Danzo," but Koharu was then introduced to the Birth Buster, as it trigger was then manned by: Hyuga Hinata whom states, "No one calls Naruto-kun a demon, Elder-_sama_," with a full stress on 'sama' before standing down and continuing with, "And as Naruto-kun's father: it is the Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato, also that aside Naruto-kun also has the power to retracted the symbol of Uzushiogakure," this was when Hinata paused to let it sink in, then as 10 minutes passed Ino finishes with, "So treat Naruto-kun with respect, Elder-_sama_," also using a full stress on 'sama'.

_Time skip to the Jonin meeting:_

9 hours after Naruto and his girlfriends debriefed the Hokage and his advisors; sort the start of the Jonin members whom were taking a squad of genin, naturally, however Hatake Kakashi was late by exactly: 4 hours, 59 minutes and 59 seconds, and that itself was a record, considering he is usually only about 2½ hours late. Anyway once Kakashi had shown up, he gave his usual, "Sorry I got lost on the road to life," excuse, making the assembled snort and chuckle. Though however it was time for business and business began with Sarutobi asking, "Does anyone have a preference on who is to be on their teams?" which made three heads nod and the Hokage gave them the floor, with Kurenai going first, "Hai Hokage-sama, I request a tracking/interrogation/trapping team with: Hyuga Hinata, Yamanaka Ino and Uzumaki Naruto please!" when Sarutobi nods, he then goes to Kakashi, whom directed a scornful look towards Kurenai and replies, "Hokage-sama, I request a front line fighter team of: Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura and Uzumaki Naruto!" while he thinks, '_You will not deny me my vengeance against that demon, Kurenai,_' as the hokage simply stares with a blank face, before pointing to his son Asuma, as he then requests, "Otōsan, I desire a hybrid similar to Kurenai-sempai's, but I like it to be a tracking/heavy hitter/trapping type with: Akamichi Choji, Nara Shikamaru and Abarame Shino!" which was then greeted with a smile from his father.

During that time, Naruto and his girlfriends were now in their private training field behind the Namikaze estate, which Naruto received after his meeting with the Hokage. On the training ground itself as Naruto was now in armor motifed after the appearance of a canine, with the head of a fox in blood red on a black metal, while the rest of the suit was of a: tight black leather jumpsuit, with black metal shoulder pads and chestplate, which displays what is called an O-Lung in a blood red color, while the blood red gauntlets sported a saber fang like claw weapons, that were attack on the underside of Naruto's arms (think a hybrid of Kamikiri medals scythe swords with the claws of the Tora medal) and lastly the gleaves which were the same blood red color as the gauntlets, but design like the back legs of a Jackal, now back to the O-Lung which holds a picture of a Hybrid between a: Fox, wolf and jackal, altogether this combo is called, 'Kit-Ō-Ru' made from the: Kitsune, Ōkami and Jakkaru medals, while girls had donned on technological advanced, Kamen Rider Birth and Kamen Rider Proto-Birth armor.

(A/n I am not describing either Birth or Proto-Birth, seeing it is on the main Wiki.)

Flicking his wrists, Naruto arms himself with the weapons and then charges at the girls, whom both drop cell medals into their drivers and summoned shovel like claw weapons, as the driver commands, "**Shovel Arm**," after summoning their weapons, Ino and Hinata then bring their weapons equipped hand into position, blocking the slashes made by Naruto and made Naruto jump back by: thrusting their hands towards him, before both of them summoned the birth buster, with they then fired on Naruto and caused Naruto to block with his own weapons. As the training continues, Sarutobi informs the jonin of decision and goes threw the teams of 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 and 6, before getting to the meat of the formations, by saying, "due to the requests of the clans Hyuga and Yamanaka, Kakashi-san you'll be sensei to: Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura and Inuzuka Kiba- ," then Kakashi cut in saying, "but Hokage-sama, I am the senior Jonin and as the senior I demand Naruto be placed on my team," only to cower and flinch at the heated glares of the Hokage, as Sarutobi informed him, "You will do as I say or you will say good bye to your Sharingan Hatake-san," with venom on his tongue, before calming down and continuing team lists with, "Kurenai-san, you'll take the squad of: Ino-chan, Hinata-chan and Naruto-kun," before directing to his son and said, "Well you have the remaining members: Shikamaru, Shino and Choji, lead them well son," before he dismisses them.

Back at the training ground several hours later, Naruto and his girls decide its time to pack up and head back inside, knowing that they've still got one day left of the weekend and they've got plans for that, last day. So the next day risers with: Naruto in the kitchen of his house and cooking breakfast, for himself and his girlfriends, both of which had stayed the night in separate beds and the smell of said food, brought the girls down to the kitchen and the welcoming sight of their boyfriend cooking up a storm, greeting, "Good morning," and kissing each of his cheeks, Ino and Hinata sat down at the bar area, while Naruto accepted the kisses and served the girls a light plate of: fatless bacon, eggs and grilled tomatoes, before serving himself: sausages, bacon, eggs and grilled tomatoes, as was his usual dish.

After breakfast, Naruto and his girlfriends headed into the library, where they got down and relaxed with a book on their preferred topics, while Kakashi was now seething at his home, for his plan and mission was a failure.


	5. Sundays rest and Team Assignments (formi

_**Chapter 4-Sundays rest and Team Assignments (forming **__**Chīmuarukemisuto**__**)**_

It is now the morning after the Jonin had chosen their teams and Naruto and his girlfriends were now in the Namikaze library, researching new jutsu or in the case of Naruto, slaving away over a potion mix he had created called: Eki hi (Liquid Fire) which basically gives the user a limited amount of fire natured chakra, while his newly taught Kage Bunshins worked on other Chakra nature potions or in the alchemical forge, using a stockpile of blank cell medals to build two weapons: an alchemical Katana (Medajalibur) and an alchemical Ace (Medagabryu). On the outside of the compound, Hatake Kakashi was racing towards Naruto apartment thinking, '_Maybe if I can convince him to switch with Kiba, then Kiba will be on the team with: Kurenai, Ino and Hinata, which would allow me to put Naruto in a deadly situation,_' as continued passed his Sensei's residence, failing to notice the activities and jetted pass, while continuing his earlier thoughts.

Later on in the day, just as Naruto finishes the bottling his last potion, while the girl had gone to their rooms to change for their lunch date and then goes to his room to change as well. 20 minutes later, finds Naruto in the main hall of his house, in casual formal wear of: black dress pants, white shirt and comfortable casual footwear, teamed with that was a short sleeved black trench coat, that was styled like the Yondaime white trench coat, as Naruto then waited for his dates to arrive. After twenty minutes of waiting, Hinata and Ino finally made it down stairs wearing: matching sundresses in Lavender for Hinata and Purple for Ino, tied at their waist were silver satin sashes and adorned on their feet were a pair of medium high length stilettos, both in black, and all that Naruto could describe them as was, "Wow!" he said in awe, when they asked, "How do we look?" which allowed the girls to giggle, before they hooked each of the arms that Naruto then offered.

Now in the Hokages office, as Sarutobi finally began to enjoy the peace and quiet of the job, while his Kage Bunshins filled in the paperwork, that could mainly be trusted to the civilian council (if they weren't bias) or shinobi council, depending on which subject the paperwork was an, like: Laws which govern the punishments on Vandalism, Breaking and entering, which a clone just stamped denied on just then, or illegalizing wardrobe choices for the Shinobi, like for example: No one is to wear skin tight leotards, with orange leg warmers and team them with a bowl cut and large eyebrows.

Back with Naruto and his girlfriends, as they enter into a shinobi owned bistro, called: Akamichi Baked and Grilled, waited to be serve and then was seated under the table reserved under: Yamanaka, and then they were given menus. Now outside of the (thought to be) apartment owned by: Naruto, as Kakashi then knocks on the door, but receives no answer and simply knocks again. After 10 minutes of knocking, but receiving no answer, Kakashi then decides to exercise his rights as a member of Konohagakure officer and simply shoulder thrusted the door open, smashing the door open was easy, however finding Naruto was difficult and puzzling, when Kakashi saw the apartment bare and void of life, it took him 2 minutes to realize that Naruto had moved from this house, to another and seeing as he had come all the way for no reason, decides to leave and head for the Hokages office, to enquire Naruto new residence.

Back with Naruto and his girlfriends, as they are served their lunchtime meals of BBQ roasted pork, steamed green vegatables and mashed potatoes, along side a float of creamy mushroom gravy, served with a picture of: Lemonade. During their meal, they heard an arrogant voice yelling, "HEY DOBE, WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY HINATA-CHAN?" causing Naruto and the group to turn to the door and found Inuzuka Kiba, whom was trying the gain entry via the use of force and the sight just made Hinata sigh in irritation, before she went back to her meal, ignoring the dog boy and his master: Akamaru.

After following Hinata's example, Naruto and Ino went back to their food, before they finished and after paying for the food, left where they were then accosted by Kiba again, who had said, "Hinata-chan why are you hanging around this dobe? You should be with me and allowing me -" but the rest of what he wanted to say, had been lost as he grew quiet and dropped like a sack of spuds, where he curled into a ball and nursed a hit to his gut, the deliver of the hit: Hinata with her knee raised then said, "Firstly _Kiba, _you have no right to call me; 'Hinata-chan,' secondly neither I or any other girl would ever go out with you, even if you were the only man in the world and thirdly I am Naruto-kun's and Ino-chan's Girlfriend, so I will be with either of them if I wish to," before lowering her foot and allowed Naruto to escort her to her home.

After leaving Kiba to lick his wounds, Naruto had escorted the girls back to their clan homes, as the families wished for them to be at home for a while and train in their clan teachings. Once Naruto had dropped off the girls, he headed for the training grounds and while looking for an empty training ground, he ran into Hatake Kakashi, whom of which then asked, "Naruto-san could I please talk to you about something?" in a polite tone, but Naruto well trained hearing could still pick up the sign of disgust and hatred, so Naruto replied, "Sorry Jonin-san, but I am currently busy at the present, so maybe later," before turning around to leave, only for the Jonin's hand to grab his shoulder and wrench him around.

After Kakashi had wrenched Naruto around, he then said, "What I've got to ask can not wait," before with great reluctances let go and freed Naruto, "Fine," Naruto responds, "What do you want?" he finished, "Naruto, your talents will be wasted if you are placed with Hyuga-san and Yamanaka-san, so I wish for you to have the hokage change you from team 8 to team 7, so you can replace Inuzuka Kiba-" he was then interrupted by a knee to the stomach, before the knees owner said, "Jonin–san, I will not allow that horn dog of a person near my girlfriends, especially if one is one he wishes to rape and force to be his slave," and then after he lowered his knee, Naruto says, "Sorry I decline the transfer, and your attempt at coercion will be reported to the hokage," before exploding in a shower of silver medals.

Latter that night, in the Inuzuka clan compound the sounds of a tantrum and chaos, filled the highly sensitive ears of Inuzuka Tsume and Inuzuka Hana, after heading inside, them found the youngest Heir Kiba, yelling and screaming something about "that stupid baka," and other things like, "how dare that dobe steal my Hinata-chan away from me," along with other stuff, that had made no sense at all, though the girls got the an idea of what he was on about. Seven minutes later, at the command of his mother, Kiba calmed down enough to explain himself and was promptly smacked across the face by his sister, before his sister informed him, "You stupid baka, I've seen the way Hinata has acted towards you in the past, while having a girls night with Kurenai-chan and Yugao-chan, and from what I've seen Hinata has no interest in you what so ever," before dragging him from the floor, which he had hit after been slapped, and Hana then ended with, "Also from what I know of Naruto, is that he no baka, a dobe maybe and he is always looking out for those whom he cares for," and then she tossed him to their mother and then she got into him as well.

The next morning was a Monday and for those whom had pass their exams, it was time for them to head to their class one last time and see who their teammates were. Waking up early that morning was: Naruto, Hinata, Ino and Sasuke, where they had each awoken early to get some last minute training down, before heading for breakfast and then to the academy. After having their breakfast, Naruto, Ino and Hinata all change into their true shinobi/kuniochi clothes and disappeared in a shower of coins (cell medals).

Forming up out of cell medals, Naruto arrived in front of the academy wearing: unrestrictive baggy black cargo pants, a dark green – almost black lab style coat that had a silver flame design licking the tails, over the top of a tight formfitting black shirt and the same green colored combat boots, all of which was made from alchemical fabric which is the most durable form of cloth, and around his waist was Hitai-ate as a make-shift belt. 2 minutes after Naruto had arrived, sorted out the arrival of: Hinata and Ino, whom of which were wearing: the same dark navy (Hinata) or dark violet (Ino) fitted singlet, as well as the same color of tight cargo pants, with soft brown heeled combat boots and Hinata wore a pearlish lavender waist length jacket, while Ino had donned on a boob tube like coat in a lighter shade of violet.

(Ino's coat is one those types, that have the hems stop just below the bust line. Also, both girls wore their jackets/coats open revealing their figures.)

After joining up together, Naruto, Ino and Hinata had then headed for their classroom for the last time. Inside the classroom, we find that the currently unnamed Team Alchemist were not the only passing students up, as the fangirls and fanboys of the last Uchiha, had arrived class in the hopes of having Sasuke (whom wasn't there yet) sit with them and that was the seen that the future team 8 was greeted by when they opened the door. When the sound of the door had opened, all those whom were inside then directed themselves to see who had entered and the when they saw who was at the door, the same thing happen and for different reasons, the boys (whom were fanboys of Sasuke, in the hopes of gaining their civilian families a Shinobi clan alliance) had took one look at the girls, before shooting threw the roof and they were then followed by the girls, whom ogling Naruto (all unknown to them), before they then somehow landed back in their seats, as they got greeted by the full blown laughter of Iruka (whom just came in) and Naruto, as well as the giggle fits that Ino and Hinata were in. after calming himself down, Iruka then commanded, "Naruto, Hinata, Ino, pick your seats and stop teasing people," sobering up, Hinata, Naruto and Ino found a desk with three empty chairs, where they sat down with a, "Hai Sensei," to Iruka.

As the remaining students stemmed the tides, Naruto and his girlfriends had started to talk amongst themselves and picture whom would be on which teams, but they were then interrupted by, the bellow of an unwelcome voice, "Hey dobe leave, that's my seat next to Hinata-chan," it was Kiba and apparently he had not learned from their last talk, the both the girls and Naruto were spared from responding, as Iruka shouted from behind him, "Kiba find your seat else where, Naruto, Ino and Hinata were already there first," but where Kiba was planning his comeback, Iruka then roared, "**NOW,**" while unleashing a lot of killer intent, making Kiba cower and flee for the other side of the class, but not silently as he mumbled his plans loudly to his classmates, but the students ignored him and continued with their own conversations.

Hours later after the arrival of the Hokage, herald the stampeding arrival of Sakura, whom of which then looked around to see if she had beaten Ino to class and when she had not found her, believe her to be late and went to sit with a disgruntled Sasuke, whom was actually looking approvingly at the attire worn by: Ino and mentally sighed with relief, when he notice that Ino had taken her mask off. 10 minutes later and the Hokage then addressed the class and congratulated each of the passing students, before continuing his speech to the subject of teamwork and the 'will of fire,' before listing off the teams, (Team 1- 6 are being skipped), "okay now we have team 7: Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura and Inuzuka Kiba," Sarutobi said, causing a mass of screams of protest from other fangirls (save Ino, who was snuggled into Naruto's arms, with Hinata), while Sakura had screeched, "**Yosh, eat that Ino-Buta I'm with Sasuke-kun,**" along with a muffled thump and a whine from Kiba, Iruka then calmed Sakura down with a, "Shut up and sit down Sakura," before allowing the Hokage to continue with, "then it team 8 with: Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto, Hyuga Hinata and Yamanaka Ino," making all the civilian girls (fearfully in some cases) turn to Naruto, whom of which was receiving a kiss to the cheeks, by both girls and made, Sakura yell, "Hey Buta, what are you doing with Naruto-baka?" though irate over the name calling, Ino responded calmly with, "Showing my affection to my shared boyfriend Sakura! You got a problem with that?" "What that baka is your boyfriend? What about Sasuke-kun? And who are you sharing with him with?" came Sakura's clueless response, only to get no answer as the Hokage then inserted himself saying, "Silence! Genin Haruno you can talk once I am done but until then, would you kindly **Shut up!** Now that dealt with the next team is number 10, as team 9 is still in service, so this team is made of: Nara Shikamaru, Akamichi Choji and Aburame Shino," then once Sarutobi had finished listing the teams, he ends by saying, "Now that the teams have been assembled, you will now wait for you senseis and may the will of fire burn brightly, with in you all," as a few poof's signaled the arrival of the team sensei's


	6. Introducing Chīmuarukemisuto (to D Ranks

_**Chapter 5-Introducing **__**Chīmuarukemisuto (to D Ranks missions)**_

As the different Senseis came to pick up their students, one Jonin threw a not so subtly glare at the Hokage before calling, "Team 7: Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke and Inuzuka Kiba, meet me on the roof," and then vanished in a cloud of smoke, but not without showing his anger of not being able to trick the demon boy. Seeing the anger on Kakashi's face, made Sarutobi sign and think, '_He still blames Naruto for Minato's death_,' before shaking his head and allow Kurenai to call, "Team 8: Hyuga Hinata, Yamanaka Ino and Namikaze Naruto come with me," and then headed for the door, with the girls and Naruto following behind.

After several minutes of traversing rooftops, the team 8 hopefuls followed their sensei to their new training field and when they got there, Kurenai directs them to a seating position and starts her talk, including her introduction and skill set. After explaining who she was to her students, Kurenai then pointed towards Hinata and asked, "Alright Hinata-chan, it's your turn," and Hinata promptly introduce herself, "My name is Hyuga Hinata, my likes are: Flower pressing, Alchemical tailoring, my shared boyfriend Naruto (said with a blush from both parties) and girlfriend Ino (said with previous results), dislikes are: those whom are; perverted, arrogant and pigheaded, I hate those whom believe girls are weak and separation in my family (many due to the elders corruption), as well as those whom can't tell the different between a cup and the water contained within (then Kurenai notice the others agreeing with her), while also thinking that they are the superior person and my skills are: Jūho, a few Suiton jutsu's and Alchemical Tailoring."

After nodding to Hinata, Kurenai then focuses on: Ino and asked, "Alright Ino you're up," which in response Ino says, "My name is Yamanaka Ino, my likes dislikes and hates are similar to Hinata, but my name is replaced by: Hinata, and I also hate people who break off a friendship with someone over a boy, and my skills include: My clans jutsu, Doton: Chikei tsunami and Pōshon-tsukuri."

Then after Ino finished, Naruto didn't wait for acknowledgement and introduced himself, detailing his skills, likes, dislike and hates, before cover their combined dream of: becoming as strong as possible and to protect their loved one, even if it meant becoming the Hokage, though they had to admit being Hokage was a sweet plan and Naruto had said, "If I do become Hokage, then I'd be using a solid Bunshin jutsu to deal with the paperwork," as an afterthought, which caused a earthquake of a roar which came from the Hokage tower and then a long series of, "Baka, Baka, Baka," being repeated from voice of Sarutobi. When team 8 heard Sarutobi call himself an idiot repeatedly, Naruto frowned as he realized that the Hokage and most likely several others were watching them.

Once the Hokages loud roars of, "Baka," receded, Kurenai then said, "Okay, now that we know each other a bit more, it is time for me to test your skills to see which areas could be improved on," before pausing to let that sink in and then continue with, "The way I'll testing is simple, all you'll need to do is track me down and capture me, ready for interrogation and also you've an hour to do so, and your time starts now," then after the words left her lips, Kurenai evaporated and left team 8 alone, where they immediately took a triangular formation, before they activated their various means of sensing, well Ino and Hinata had activated theirs, while Naruto put his trust in his girls and allowed them to direct his attack (but not before drawing out his fuinjutsu kit, which consists of: an Alchemy brush). 20 minutes later and Ino had to stop, as her psyonic radar was picking up too many other thoughts and made it hard for her to focus.

In the meantime, team 7 was now heading towards team 8's training ground and their teamwork assestment mission by Kakashi was simple: ensure team 8 fails their test, during that time Naruto had now replaced Ino and Hinata, whom the later was not able use her Byakugan to find their sensei, which made Naruto step in and take the role of tracker, and he did so by: using his alchemy brush to paint out a circle of intricate seals and runes, after he finished the diagram Naruto placed his hand into the: Ram handsign and started to channel chakra, before he was then joined by: Ino and Hinata.

After 2 minutes of gathering chakra, Naruto then made the command, "_Renkinjutsu Fuinjutsu: Kakushitsuijaku_," causing the drawn runes and seals to revolve around the trio, five minutes after the activation of the jutsu did the jutsu begin to identify the location of: Kurenai, which once it happened Ino and Hinata were just about to shoot in the direction, before the fuin dial picked up three blips from the entrance of the training, which caused Naruto to order, "Hina-hime, Ino-hime you two take on Kurenai, while I deal with the treaspasses," before they then drew their Kakuganes and all three then commanded, "Busou Renkin," conjuring their chosen weapons, where Ino's became the formed of a; thorned whip, as Hinata's weapons manifested as a; small pair of wrist mounted crossbows and Naruto's took a crystalline sheen, before they each then reported, "Supaiku Muchi/Ishiyumi/Kekkei Genkai no Busou Renkin:" before Ino cracked her whip and said, "Furawārasshu," causing the tree roots in the area to rise out of the ground, before Hinata then held an Archers pose and informed, "Hari Yajirushi," while particles of energy formed on the crossbows, while Naruto had formed the tiger handsign and replied, "Shōton," then he flashed threw several other seals and then ordered, "_Shōton:__ Kesshō seiji no mori_," before slamming his palms to the ground and caused tree of a golden crystal to grow, made Hinata's crossbows gain energy faster.

Now with Kurenai, as she assesses her charges while masking her chakra in such a way that she was invisible to the Byakugan and mental sensor types, when she observes Naruto taking over and use an advance from of fuinjutsu, which had the effect of locating her and to her anger, a couple of treaspasses. However, she had no time to concern herself with the latter, at the time, as she had to dodge a high-speed senbon of energy, before twisting and turning away from a thorned whip, snapping out and cracking the ground below her, causing a fast growing wall of vines, of which launched from the earth and encircled her, only for Kurenai to erupt into a cloud of smoke, leaving a log behind denoting the use of a Kawarimi no Jutsu.

Over where Naruto was, as he separated from his team to deal with their intruders and found they were team 7, not knowing what they wanted – well that was to say he had no clue what Sasuke or Sakura wanted, but he had a clue in to Kiba had wished for: Hyuga Hinata, his girlfriend. Now with team 7, as they now reach the opening of the training ground, but before they are able to enter the field, as a black blur landed infront of them and it's form returned back into focus, reveal itself as Naruto, who had a grim expression of face, as he asked, "Team 7 what are you doing here?" in a commanding tone, that got Sasuke and Kiba anger.

Hearing the commanding tone of the question, infuriated Sasuke and caused him to charge forward, and so with a command, "_Katon: Gōkakyū Endan no Jutsu_," Sasuke attacks with a giant fire ball, that barrels towards Naruto and then the former smirks, as his fireball engulf's Naruto and then Sasuke states, "No one commands an Uchiha Dobe," with was met with the roaring – or rather screeching approval of: Haruno Sakura, but that had then died in her mouth when they heard Naruto's voice respond, "_Shōton:_ _Zeppeki burēdo_," before pillars of spiked crystal, shot out of the ground and forced team 7 back, then Naruto's voice sounded elsewhere with, "_Shōton:_ _Kesshō kēji_," as the invading team, is then encased in a golden crystal.

Several minutes later, as Naruto finishes dealing with team 7 and rejoins his girlfriends, where the latter was just beginning to wrap up their spar with Kurenai and that was when Naruto, finished off the match by: drawing out a powerful containment seal, with his alchemical brush and activated it with the order, "_Renkinjutsu Fuinjutsu:_ _Shinboru ketsugō nettowāku_," which then shot stings of kanji out and bound Kurenai, before the seal itself flew into the mix and attached to her stomach region.

After being bound, Kurenai is then release at her request and then informs her charges, "Congratulations, you 3 are now the official members of team 8," which was greeted by Naruto being pull into a three way hug by the girls, then after the festivities ceased, Kurenai then said, "And well done on your first of many D-ranked missions," and that was met by a roar of approval. 10 minutes later, when the team Alchemy calmed down and Kurenai then sent her students home, before headed towards the still captured forces of: team7 and said, "Alright genin, what are you doing here?" but only received a furious glare from Sasuke, whom was obviously thinking, '_How dare this whore order me, an Uchiha around like some sort of commoner_,' before the cage began to move, since Kurenai had noticed that Naruto's jutsu had given the cage wheels for better movement.


End file.
